


Unpredictable

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Braig thinks he's sneaky, Even and Aeleus are also briefly there, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, and there's a very very brief reference to MoM, it's not that secret though, like probably blink-and-you'll-miss-it sorta thing, oh and baby Ienzo makes a brief cameo, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: The 5 times Xehanort had no idea who was leaving flowers for him and the 1 time he did.





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeacake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeacake/gifts).

Xehanort hadn’t given the first flower that appeared on his desk much thought. Despite how odd it was that an entire flower had been plucked and seemingly placed there purposefully, he had dismissed it as simply being a consequence of having positioned his desk by the window in his room that overlooked the castle garden. He had simply brushed it aside in order to make room for his papers, diving straight into them without a second glance at the flower. His fellow scientists had entered and exited his room to discuss the results of their latest experiments without commenting on the flower either so it had eventually left his mind altogether. 

As he had gotten up to finally head to bed for the night his gaze had fallen on it again and, sighing, he scooped it up in his hands and prepared to exit his room for the first time in hours to fetch a vase for his new companion. He’d had half a mind to simply toss it out his window back into the garden but eventually decided that it was much needed decor in his room. Xehanort grimaced as he shuffled out into the hallway, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the early hours of the morning. 

The lab was empty when he entered. The hums and whirrs of equipment and machinery a familiar comfort to him as he effortlessly weaved his way between the lab benches and navigated around piles of research notes and observations. Ever the scientist, he grabbed a tall conical flask to fill with water for the flower and began to make his way back to his room. He placed the flower carefully into the filled flask, holding it with both hands as he took the opportunity to peer at some of the research notes left on the countertops and observe their ongoing experiments. 

As he exited the lab, a familiar flash of red caught his eye, closely followed by that unique voice.

“Hey hey! Burnin’ the candle at both ends, huh?” Braig called out as he walked over, his hands behind his back. 

Xehanort ignored the fondness that had begun to creep up within him for the guard, choosing instead to huff and raise an eyebrow. But before he could respond, Braig opened his mouth to speak again. 

“Oooh, is that a gift for someone? Maybe a certain  _ handsome guard _ ?” He grinned, staring pointedly at the flower in Xehanort’s hands. 

Xehanort snorted and nodded, “That’s correct. I’ll be giving this to Aeleus in the morning when I see him. He deserves it for being diligent and dedicated to his job.” 

At that, Braig pouted, sticking his lower lip out exaggeratedly, “Aww c’mon, don’t be like that.” 

Xehanort rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he began to walk back to his room the way he had come. “Goodnight, Braig.” 

“G’night!” came the response as he walked off, still holding the flask in one hand while the other supported the bottom of it. But it wasn’t until he had reached his room and placed the flower in an appropriate spot that he realised Braig had kept his hands behind his back for the entirety of their short conversation, never once doing those exaggerated hand gestures he liked to do. It was odd, but then again, the sharpshooter was never predictable. 

-

The second flower was the next morning. 

It was on a lab bench, already in its own flask of water. That alone wasn’t enough to raise his suspicions but it had been placed directly beside a pile of his notes, slotted into place beside the beakers already present. Even raised an eyebrow at him as he entered, adjusting the sleeves of his coat as he glanced at the flower in an unspoken question. 

Xehanort simply shrugged, picking it up and moving it aside to the window. He took a moment to admire the flower in the sunlight, finger running along its petals gently before a tap on the window startled him and he was greeted by Braig’s grinning face through the glass. The guard waved enthusiastically, mouthing something that Xehanort didn’t catch as he waved back. The wave was the reaction Braig had wanted, if the way his grin widened even further was any indication. The corners of Xehanort’s lips began to twitch upward in a fond smile before he shooed Braig away from the window with a quick motion of his hand so that he could resume his work. 

If Even noticed the spring in his step, he thankfully didn’t comment on it. 

-

The third flower was the start of his frustration. It was on his desk once again but not in a flask, curiously enough. Instead, it had been placed on top of a little box, like the kind one would get from a cafe or bakery with a treat inside. The flower was a pansy this time, he noted to himself as he placed it on his desk to open the box. 

His eyes widened as he opened it to reveal a delicate little cake inside, covered in an icing that had pansies pressed into it. He recognised a part of him that melted a little at the sight and the inferred meaning behind the gesture - this was a gift, perhaps even a token of someone’s affection for him. But a larger part of him was immediately suspicious. Still, it seemed a shame to throw away something that someone had clearly put effort into, regardless of whether it was indeed tainted with poison or not. He could smell the vanilla from it, along with the sugary sweetness of the icing on top. 

He continued to stare down at the cake before him, mind running through various tests he could do to ensure there were no dangerous substances contained within it. Just as he prepared to stand up and take the cake box with him down to the lab, the door to his room was flung open and Braig’s loud voice called out.

“Yo Xeha! Even told me to come grab ya, says he needs ya in the lab right now.” 

“I was just on my way down.” Xehanort hummed, squinting at Braig who appeared to have mysterious white powder of some kind in his hair. “Tell him I’ll be there soon.” 

“Alright but don’t be too long,” Braig shouted as he took off down the hallway again, “It’s my ass on the line if Even gets mad!” 

-

Xehanort wouldn't have even noticed the fourth flower, perched daintily on the armrest of the armchair he always sat in when he would visit the castle library, had it not been pointed out to him. He'd just settled in, thick book in hand, when little Ienzo had waddled past and uttered "Nice flower." to him. He had kept walking but Xehanort had frozen in his seat staring at the indeed rather nice flower beside him. 

He was determined to discover who it was leaving flowers around the castle, seemingly specifically for him. His curiosity and frustration more than a little piqued, he took out a notepad and pen from the inner pocket of his coat, writing down a list of all the possible culprits. 

It would have been sweet if the flowers came from little Ienzo, he certainly roamed the castle gardens frequently enough, but Xehanort couldn’t think of a plausible reason for Ienzo not simply handing him the flowers directly. Aeleus and Dilan were also frequently outdoors in the garden as a result of being two of the castle guards. Dilan was almost immediately crossed out on his piece of paper, it couldn’t have been him. Even was an interesting case. The man never seemed to go outside at all so that alone was reason enough for Xehanort to cross him off the list. However, he couldn’t deny that there was a chance that this was the sort of gift giving behaviour Even would partake in if he had reason enough to do so. He quickly scrawled a question mark beside his name on the list. 

So that left Xehanort with two remaining suspects. Aeleus and Braig. 

Aeleus was a sweet but silent man. It seemed ‘in character’ enough that he may have been the one giving Xehanort flowers in silent admiration or perhaps for no real reason aside from thinking the scientist would like them. 

And Braig was… well, Braig. Loud and brash and cocky but with his own unique charm and charisma to back him up. The white powder that Xehanort had spotted in his hair… flour, perhaps? For the cake that had been left on his desk? (After rigorous testing, he had finally eaten it and it had been incredibly delicious.) The man had hidden talents and surprises; Xehanort couldn’t cross him off the list just yet, especially not given their multiple previous… rendezvous. 

-

The fifth time almost made him see red.

He spent the next few days watching the garden carefully from his room and from various balconies of the castle with little success. Sighing, he made his way down outside into the garden itself, hoping some fresh air would do him some good. It certainly helped alleviate the early warning signs of a migraine, clearing his mind and allowed him to relax momentarily. 

He paused to kneel down and admire the bright colours, gaze scanning across the entirety of the particular flower bed at the flowers. He was about to stand up and return to his room when he heard Braig’s voice around the corner. 

“Hm, is that so?” came Aeleus’ voice too, presumably in conversation with his fellow guard. 

Xehanort slowly stood up and tiptoed his way towards the outer wall of the castle, peeking his head around it. He was greeted with the sight of Braig, with his back towards him, facing Aeleus and gesturing wildly. 

“Yeah! Pops could cook a few things but man,  _ baking _ was our family thing, ya know?” and Xehanort could  _ hear _ the grin in his voice. “Cakes especially - had a secret recipe he’d always make for my baby sister’s birthdays.” 

How curious. 

Xehanort’s train of thought was working overtime as he made his way back to his room. It seemed highly likely that it was Braig who was behind it all, but why the man didn’t simply  _ hand him _ the flowers was still up in the air. 

Then Xehanort opened the door to his room and saw his desk. 

It was almost breathtaking the way roses and loose rose petals had been arranged on his desk. He took a step closer and felt his cheeks flush as he realised they were arranged into a heart shape… on top of his notes. His notes which had been carefully written and the papers neatly arranged in organised piles. 

He was touched by the gesture yet also absolutely furious at the thought of having to find a place to relocate all the flowers. Still, it left no doubt in his mind that this was all done out of… affection. 

Which meant there was really only one person who could possibly be behind it all. 

-

The sixth flower was in the lab once again. 

Xehanort fiddled with the microscope in front of him on the bench, peering down at the slide before he felt something brush against the side of his head and something was slid behind his ear. His suspicions were confirmed as he turned his head and was greeted by Braig’s wide grin. His posture conveyed his usual cockiness but Xehanort knew him well enough to see the tenderness in his eyes. 

“Red carnation.” Braig said, gesturing towards the flower he had tucked behind Xehanort’s ear, as if that explained anything. “Now we match.” With his other hand he tugged on his scarf for emphasis. 

Xehanort huffed, “What? Ran out of clever ideas on how to leave this one on my desk or in here?” 

Braig laughed, allowing Xehanort to catch glimpses of his sharp canines. “Wanted to give you this one myself, that’s all.”

The scientist rolled his eyes as he pushed his sleeves up, looking back down at his microscope in an attempt to hide the blush that he knew was probably creeping up his cheeks. A gentle gloved finger under his chin turned his head back to face Braig. 

“Really though,” Xehanort raised an eyebrow, “You could have just given them to me instead of leaving them everywhere.” 

“Where’s the fun in that!” Braig cackled, “Besides, I know you loved them.” 

Xehanort resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as he grabbed Braig’s scarf with both hands, pulling him in close even as they were both already leaning in. Distantly, he was aware of Braig’s hand in his hair tugging on it gently as their lips met. They both knew he was right, Xehanort really did love the flowers. He pulled Braig in closer, kissing him as hard as he could. 

The intensity of the kiss was clearly not what Braig had expected as evidenced by the fact that it left him speechless, effectively shutting him up for once. The flowers themselves had been unexpected, proving that Braig really was unpredictable. Xehanort smirked as he finally pulled away to resume his work. 

After all, he could be just as unpredictable. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: according to the internet, (dark) red carnations mean deep love & attraction! 
> 
> Braig's a Big Gay Sap


End file.
